Heat of the Moon
by Liane Francis
Summary: As the full moon approaches, things get heated for two wolves


Disclaimer: This is property of the Being Human people and I do not claim to own any part of this. That being said I have noticed a lack of stories for Josh and Nora and have decided to remedy that. This is a MATURE short story so please note the "M" label. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it :P

The Heat of the Moon

By Liane Francis

The evening air was crisp as Nora excited the hospital and began the 2 mile walk to Josh's apartment. There was a time, not too long ago, in which she would have dreaded walking even a few yards after a twelve hour shift, yet now she relished the time outside; just herself and the outdoors. The street sounds mixed with the surrounding earth aromas sent her into an olfactory overload. Nora decided to walk through the park so she could close her eyes and savor the smell of pine and cut grass. Taking a deep breath she picked up the smell of a warm-blooded creature and her steps slowed. Nora cocked her head towards the direction, stalking her prey with soft, precise movements. The scurry of a squirrel snapped her eyes open inches from an embarrassing collision with an oak tree.

_That could have been bad._ Shaking her head, Nora mentally chided herself and picked up her steps. Josh was expecting her soon since the full moon was one day away. He hated her being by herself during this time and would want them to head out towards the cabin tomorrow morning. Nora was sure her supervisor wondered why she always needed one day off a month, but since it was never questioned she didn't feel the necessity to give an explanation.

"How was work?" Josh gave Nora a quick hug and kiss as she entered the old brownstone apartment.

"Busy. Mr. Finch finally passed away, but other than that the usual. Aiden said he wasn't going to be home tonight and I saw Sally milling around the newborns again, so it looks like it's just going to be us."

"Do you want to rest now or after I make us dinner? I was thinking of a pasta dish since tomorrow we'll be eating a LOT of protein."

"I was thinking maybe a rest first. I'm not that hungry and, honestly I'm not ready to be inhale a bunch of oregano yet."

Josh cocked a lazy grin before stroking a strand of his mate's honeysuckle hair. He leaned it just enough to inhale the scent that was pure Nora and closed his eyes as he absorbed her in.

"I could smell your scent all day." He purred, sending goosebumps along her skin.

Nora leaned into the caress, her eyes closing and mouth parting while Josh continued soft kisses along her jaw.

"Should we go upstairs?" Josh was sure he heard a mumbled yes and led her upstairs and into his room.

Somehow she lost her scrub top on the stairs and Nora thought she saw Josh's shirt in a heap on the landing. God, Josh smelled so good tonight. She could almost taste the Italian spices and tomato sauce on him mingled with his own distinct musky scent. This close to the moon he smelled almost pure wolf and it set her blood on fire. When Josh was like this he was no longer the meek orderly who often tripped over his feet standing still. He transformed into a sex pot beast known for bending her over and taking her forcefully from behind. She almost shivered in anticipation as he slammed his door shut behind her before capturing her mouth with his.

As his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth promising her what was to come, Nora moaned, grabbing onto her boyfriend's taut biceps and digging her nails into the flesh.

"Want it rough tonight, do you," Josh all but growled as he reached up to squeeze a breast.

"I want you to devour me," came the guttural response.

Nora was hungry tonight and it had nothing to do with the pasta. Before Josh had a chance to protest she was on her knees, unbuttoning his pants to kiss and stroke his thick member.

"Oh, God Nora! Do that for too long and I won't make it," Josh groaned.

Her reply was to lick the length of his shaft before taking his hood into her mouth.

Nora could feel his hands on her shoulders as Josh tried to steady himself from her oral onslaught. Starting slow she used her tongue to work him into a frenzy before taking him in completely. His hands tightened his grip on her shoulders and he began to take control. She would have squealed in delight if she could. During the normal times of the month Josh liked to take his time, to the point she often teased him that he was the "girl" in the relationship. When the moon was nearly at its brightest, however, he was a different person and Nora was often left with love bruises. Tonight would be no different.

One moment she was nearly choking on her boyfriend's engorgement and the next she was hauled up on the receiving end of another mind blowing kiss. Josh practically ripped off her undershirt, before unclasping her bra as he pushed her back onto his bed all while his mouth never leaving hers. She could feel herself getting wetter and clawed his bare back, feeling his muscles flex as he pinned her down. When his mouth captured one of her breasts Nora couldn't help but cry out which made Josh laugh. He looked down at her with a mischievous grin all the while he rolled a nipple with his fingers.

"Are you ready for me yet, my little she-wolf?"

Nora's reply came in moans and writhing, which was all Josh needed to hear.

He removed the rest of their clothes quickly and efficiently then turned his attention back to his girlfriend's supple body. Josh nipped his way down her belly and past her scars to the apex of her thighs causing Nora to gasp and part her legs in welcome. The moment Josh's mouth touched her core; Nora let out a deep moan and grabbed his hair. That was all the invitation Josh needed. He devoured her center being; sucking and biting while forcing her legs to remain open. Nora came in such a fury that had Aiden and Sally been home she wouldn't have cared. Her voice was going to be raw from all the screaming and all Josh did was laugh causing vibrations that kept her orgasm going.

She could tell that her boyfriend was almost at his breaking point the moment he released her and flipped her onto her stomach. She knew he liked to do her from behind, but this time Josh didn't let her get up on all fours. Instead he pinned her down and pushed her legs a part with his thighs. She felt his tongue glide along the her rear before his teeth sank into her flesh. She screamed out from the unexpected pain just before he entered her with a hard thrust.

"Holy shit, Josh!" Nora cried out as he thrust in and out to the rhythm she had been longing for.

Josh pumped hard against her body, hitting her cervix with each entry, which succeeded in sending her into another series of mind-blowing orgasms.

When she thought she couldn't take it anymore Nora felt Josh shudder inside her as he joined her in climaxing. He stayed inside her until the his orgasm fully ended before slipping out to place soft kisses along the bruises his teeth had made on her rear end.

"Was that ok for you, my love?" Josh sounded nervous and Nora had a feeling it was because he had caused her pain.

"The biting was new and it surprised me. That's all." Nora got up and turned around to look at her wolf in the eyes.

In one moment her assailant was gone and back was the nervous, stuttering Josh.

"I loved it. I love you." She kissed him tenderly before settling back down and welcoming the love of her life into her arms.

As Nora drifted off to sleep with the man she loved nestled in her arms, she decided there were some definite perks to being a wolf.

Fin


End file.
